The present invention relates to information services and apparatus and methods for delivering of the information electronically to subscriber stations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,837 discloses a system for allowing effective transmission of information between two stations by means of a central processing facility using a non-telephone link for authorizing the particular station for which information is destined and using a telephone channel for transmitting of the information to the destined receiver. In copending application Ser. No. 07/137,799 filed Dec. 24, 1987, a system for improving the efficiency and/or reducing the cost in transmitting facsimile and like data transmissions is disclosed which again uses a non-telephone signal for authorizing a particular station and a telephone channel for communicating the information to the destined station when authorized.
According to the present application, a delivery system for the selective dissemination of information (S.D.I.) is proposed which uses a non-telephone signal for authorizing a particular station for which information is destined and a telephone channel for transmitting of the information to the station initiated by the station. At the present time in S.D.I. systems, direct delivery of information is only possible through the use of a communication channel dedicated to the subscriber's terminal. This is an expensive arrangement and a second type of service is offered where the user does not require a dedicated terminal. This second type of service is based on the user constantly checking his particular "mailbox" by phoning in to the source and is much less desirable than "direct delivery". It is apparent people have recognized that timely information is important and automatic and immediate delivery of the information ensures this is accomplished. Thus, the present system provides delivery of the information without requiring a dedicated phone line or other dedicated communication channel. Such a system provides the benefits of the dedicated system previously described at lower costs.